


第十六章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [16]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第十六章

当文星伊得知消息后赶紧到医院去，他命人处理金父母的身后事，自己则留在容的身旁等她醒过来。但医生告诉他金容仙可能会一直昏迷下去，不知道她几时才会清醒过来。

“星～我爸问你几时才要举办婚礼？”

“结婚！结婚！你就知道逼我结婚吗？现在容躺在医院你觉得我有心情要结婚吗？”文星伊就大声地吼着辉人，辉人觉得委屈但表示歉意后就离开了。

“不好意思先生，我们是警察，经过调查得知这起交通事故是人为的，所以我们想问你你知道他们跟谁有过过节吗？”

X

“爸妈！你们是不是对容他们一家人做了什么？”文星伊一回到家就对他的父母喊道。

“你在说什么啊？”

“还装？我真的是看错你们了！既然能为了让我跟辉人结婚就伤害容！”文星伊崩溃大哭，他没有想到自己的父母会做出如此残忍的事情。

“不管你信不信我们都没有做过！”文父明白当自己女朋友的家人发生这种事情时谁也不能冷静思考。

“你们那么希望我和辉人结婚嘛！好啊结就结，你们选好日子再告诉我，我结就是了！”说完文星伊就回到属于他们三个人的家。

“辉人啊！我们要结婚了呢！哈哈哈哈哈！但容还在医院呢！我真是混蛋！”文星伊就抱着辉人大哭。

X

“容～我和辉人明天要结婚了呢！等你醒来过后我们就到国外结婚好不好嘛！你赶快醒醒嘛，我好想你哦！”文星伊每天都会到金容仙的身边陪她聊聊天但金容仙完全没有清醒的迹象。

终于把一切结婚的流程都做完了，文星伊就和辉人回到了他们的家。文星伊过了今天就会成为文氏和丁氏集团的总裁。辉人其实一点都高兴不起来因为她知道文星伊会跟自己结婚是被逼的再加上她觉得文星伊更爱金容仙而自己只是一只送上门的小白兔，不吃白不吃。

文星伊和辉人表面上好像没事但其实这段婚姻已经经不起考验了。文星伊每天就和辉人一起上班，下班后文星伊都会到医院去看看容，每天都会告诉她自己在外面遇到的事情。

“星伊，你不觉得我们变了吗？”文星伊一回到家就遭到辉人的质问，其实辉人也知道文星伊有很多烦恼不想再增加他的烦恼但她感觉两人的感情已经变质了，要不是辉人觉得太委屈是不会跟文星伊抱怨的。

“我觉得我们需要分开一段时间冷静下来！”文星伊说完就转身离开留下错愕地辉人。


End file.
